


Graphite and Gold

by DoIAfraidYou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chiyoh just wanted to shoot someone, Cute Ending, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, How It Should Have Gone, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder Husbands, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Plotting, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunions, Rewrite, Surprises, Talking, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIAfraidYou/pseuds/DoIAfraidYou
Summary: A rewrite of the gallery scene from season 3.•••Will was ready to do this it this time. Nothing was going to stop him this time, that is until Hannibal reaches into his jacket and pulls out a box.





	Graphite and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else believe that this is how that scene should’ve gone??

“If I saw you every day forever, Will. I would remember this time.”

Will couldn’t deny that seeing him again felt good, but that wasn’t going to change anything. He had the knife ready in his pocket, all he needs to do now is be careful with his words and make Hannibal think he’s dying to finally be with him. So they sat and talked and he knew the older man believed him. But the scariest part is every lie that came out of Will’s mouth, was actually true. _Stay focused Graham, you’ve been waiting for this day, don’t fuck it up._

“I have something for you, Will.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow and asked “You do?”

“Yes. Something I wanted to give you a long time ago.”

Hannibal reached into his jacket and Will’s eyes fell to the small box in his hand. It took only three seconds for him to realize what it was, and his plan was forgotten completely. He then looked up at Hannibal, who smiled sadly at him. “I bought these weeks before that night. I know we never got to this point, but I figured our cover could be husbands...But in my heart I never wanted us to play husbands.”

He opened it and inside sat a beautiful gold band surrounded by black. “Would you like to hold it?”

The younger man nodded and held out his shaking hand. Hannibal sat the box in his palm, pulled out another one, and slipped it onto his own finger. “I was going to surprise you with it before bringing Abigail out.”

Tears welled up in Will’s eyes as he stared at the ring. He swallowed and said “The night you left me.”

Hannibal blinked and looked up at his cut up face. “Yes.”

“You...You kept it this whole time?”

“Of course. I could never bring myself to get rid of it, I knew we would see each other again someday…But then again, you could have said no. And I wouldn’t blame you if you said no.”

The younger man was hoping Hannibal wouldn’t find the knife. And if he does, he’ll say it was just a precaution. He glanced over at Hannibal who was looking up at the paintings in front of them, still talking. While he was distracted, Will pulled the ring from the box and fumbled as he slipped it onto his finger. The minute the older man looked back over at him, Will’s lips were on his.

The box fell to the ground as both hands came up to hold Hannibal’s face. The older man gasped when Will’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside. Both men moaned into the kiss and chills ran down Will’s spine as the older man’s hand slid up his neck and into his hair. As his fingers tangled into the lovely curls, he felt his sketchbook and pencil sliding off his lap, landing on his feet before he could stop them.

“Will.” Said Hannibal, closing his eyes as the younger man pulled away to kiss his neck. The older man laughed and half-heartedly pushed him back a little. “Here is not the place for this, _Mylimasis._ ”

He saw love and lust in the younger man’s eyes and grinned as Will’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “Sorry.”

“Never ever apologize for that, Will. But let’s go before they kick us out. How far is your hotel?”

“Not very far.” Hannibal nodded and picked up their forgotten stuff before they walked out together.

•••

From her spot on the roof, Chiyoh watched and waited for them to come out. If Will Graham tries anything, she’ll be ready. She spotted the two coming out, holding hands and smiling. She waited for the younger man to do anything but all he did was smile and make Hannibal laugh, and it was clear no one would be shot today.

•••

The minute Hannibal got the door open, Will was pushing him inside. For a second the older man thought Will was going to get his revenge, but instead he was pushed up against the wall, his lips captured in a bruising kiss. Hannibal growled against Will’s lips as a hand slid down and grabbed him through his pants. In the blink of an eye, Will had his back to Hannibal, chest pressed against the wall.

He closed his eyes and hit his lip as Hannibal all but tore his jacket down his arms, a clang made them both freeze. The knife. Will forgot all about the knife. Eyes now wide open, he turned and looked over his shoulder as Hannibal reached down and pulled it out of his pocket. The older man held it up and examined if for a moment before looking at Will. For a moment Will was back in Hannibal’s kitchen, seeing that same look in his eyes. “Was this your surprise for me, my love?”

Will shook his head. “No. It was just a precaution.”

Hannibal studied him for a moment before Will held up his hand with the ring. “I’ve got something better now.”

The older man’s eyes fell back to the knife before he tossed it off to the side. He came closer until his chest was pressed against Will’s back. Will gasped when he felt clothed heat pressed against his ass and hands gripping his hips. Hannibal kissed a trail up the back of his neck, stopping right under his ear. “You truly want me?”

“Yes.”

“And you are accepting my proposal?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

The younger man turned his head again and swallowed. “I want you and I accept your proposal. Is there anything else you’d like me to say or are you going to fuck me?” A bite to his neck answered his question, and he smiled as Hannibal fumbled to get Will’s belt open.

•••

After hours of making up, Will fell asleep. He was currently curled up against the older man’s side while Hannibal played with his hair. The older man just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Hannibal thought he knew just how beautiful Will Graham was, but he was wrong. He’s stored every moment of his beloveds pleasure during their lovemaking into his memory palace, and now he’s adding this.

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy.” Said Will as he before he snuggled closer to the older man. He sighed and Hannibal smiled before kissing his curls, wondering what will happen next. He put those thoughts away for now, going back to watching the sleeping angel in his arms.


End file.
